The present invention relates to a clamp mechanism for detachably mounting a disposable cutting tip to the mounting seat of a tool main body, such as a disposable byte, boring bar, cutter, end mill, or the like, and, more specifically, to a clamp mechanism capable of simply mounting a disposable cutting tip and preventing the ejection of the tip from the tool main body, thereby enhancing the displacement-prevention effect thereof.